The Dream Bug!
by Shelb
Summary: Lois was having a bad day, she get's bitten by a bug, what she doesn't know is that the bug's venom has a serum that controls dreams. Soon Lois's dreams become nightmares, the only problem is, Lois can't wake up or she dies! What will Superman do? Read to


A/N: Hey! This is my 14th fic, but my first L&C fic so here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own L&C, it belongs to… well I forget their name, and the WB.

(This takes place some time after season 3)

Chapter one: Lois's Bad Day

_He flew in her window, with the greatest of ease._

"_You're here!" said Lois, _

"_You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes," She touched the 'S' on his suit and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a- _

"Lois!" Lois woke up, realizing she was at the Planet sleeping on the keyboard.

"Huh?"

"Were you doing an all-nighter again, Future Mrs. Kent? How many times must we tell you to give it a rest!" said Clark handing her a cup of coffee.

"It is a great story, if only I could get Star Labs to give me the information I need! "

"Well, I see you have a pretty good story already, looks like you have written 98 pages, " Lois looked at the screen, the entire document had random letters and numbers due to them being held down for a long period of time with her head. Lois groaned, Clark smirked.

"I'm guessing you'll be deleting that."

"Very funny," Lois got up, and headed for the elevator,

"Where are you going?"

"I need a bagel with this!"

"Morning Lois! Morning C.K.! " said Jimmy walking by with a lot of boxes.

"Jimmy, what is Perry doing to you now?" asked Clark

"He's cleaning out all his stuff that reminds him of Alice, he's got it every where and every time he looks at it, he's in the dumps! I gotta hurry and get rid of some of this before he wants it back!"

"Good luck with that here he comes." Said Lois,

"JIMMY! You can't get rid of that! That's when me and Alice went to see the King in concert!" Jimmy started to make a run for it. "OLSEN! NO! NOT THAT! That marks our very first anniversary!" Perry was chasing Jimmy everywhere. Lois shook her head and continued her was to the elevator, she tripped and spilled her coffee all over her white blouse.

"Are you okay?" asked Clark handing her a handkerchief.

"I'm fine, but this was my brand new blouse!"

"Here I'll take you home so you can get changed-"

"Fine,"

"_Help! Some body! The Tanker's gonna explode!' _Lois knew that look on Clark's face,

"Go on,"

"But-"

"Just go, Clark, it's not like I really need your help with changing a shirt." Clark sighed

"Fine,"

"Go!"

"I'm going!" Clark ran off loosening his tie. Lois smiled and got into the elevator.

Soon Lois was at her apartment

"Are you having a good morning? Cause I'm not!" She said to her fish. She changed her shirt, and as she left she threw her stained shirt in the hamper,

"I'll scrub you later!"

She left her apartment and got in her car and headed down to the nearest coffee shop.

"I need lots of coffee and two bagels now!" The server did not think twice and quickly got her order. She got back in her car and started eating. She put the keys in the ignition but it wouldn't start.

"Why me? Why this morning! Ouch," She swatted a bug that bit her forehead. She stared at her coffee,

"I might as well eat,"

"It bit her Boss!" cried a short blonde man, hiding in the bushes

"Yes, it will take effect when she goes to sleep, then after a few bad days… Bye, bye Lois Lane."

"What did you do about the Doctor?"

"I killed him you nitwit!"

"Oh,"

" Now let's get out of here, I need to plan phase 2"

Meanwhile Super man just stopped a fleet of tankers from exploding,

"Thank you Superman! If that exploded we'd have to raise the gas prices!"

"Yes, just try to remember to drive safely, and have a good day, there's a volcano in China I need to get to now so excuse me." And Superman took off, and saved some more people. He then managed to hear Lois swearing something about her car breaking down. He rolled his eyes and headed towards Metropolis.

"I heard you needed a lift." Said Superman,

"It's about time!" said Lois peeking from under the hood.

"Let me drop this off at the shop." Superman picked up Lois's car and zoomed to the nearest car repair shop and was back in five seconds.

"Thanks, for the free towing." Said Lois hopping into Superman's arms

"No problem, to the Daily Planet?"

"Yes please," Superman took off again.

Back at the Planet Lois was on hold for Star Labs- again.

"Yes, this is Lois Lane, Daily Planet, I'm calling for a copy of some of the research notes of Dr. Packard? This is really important! Just because the man was murdered doesn't mean that no one can learn anything about him! Yes, I have called seven times already… It's for the obituaries! We're not going to put in much just his theory… Look pal! I'm not having a good day today just give me the notes! Don't you dare put me on hold again! I- they hung up on me!"

"Lois, I don't think you'll be getting your information that way," said Clark,

"Well where then?" Jimmy came walking by munching a huge sub sandwich.

"Isn't it Lunch time?"  
"So?"

"Shouldn't we eat,"

"I guess," said Lois getting up, with Clark right beside her, then they stopped,

"Bobby Big- Mouth!"

A/N: Here it is, the first chapter I hope you like it! Plz Review!


End file.
